


Mimikkyu's Choice

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Contests, Cosplay, Costumes, Other, Pokemon Contests, Popularity, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimikkyu learns his costume is out of date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimikkyu's Choice

Several Weeks Ago…

The little Mimikkyu put the finishing touches on his costume; he’d drawn on the eyes and the big red cheeks, dipped the cloth ears in black paint to get them just right and, the part he was most proud of, he’d found just the right shaped stick for his pikachu tail.   
Everyone was going to love him so much.  
He put on his costume and twirled in front of the mirror. Perfection. No one would be able to tell. Finally, he’d be accepted.  
A ping came from his phone; he tapped the screen. His google alert for ‘beloved Pokémon’ had bought up a new news item. There’d been a vote to find the most popular Pokémon in the world. A Pokémon popularity contest? What was the point? Obviously, Pikachu, the best 'mon in existence, would win. How couldn’t he? He was just so cool. He was so funny and kind and just…cool. Mimikkyu liked to think of Pikachu as his best friend, even though they’d never exactly met.   
The Mimikkyu tapped on to the news story. He didn’t expect to have placed (although a small voice in his head said that maybe he would have; maybe finally someone would have noticed him). But staring at him from the number one spot wasn’t Pikachu- it was that weird frog who was always sticking out his tongue.   
Mimikkyu froze. For a few seconds, he didn’t know what to do. Then, casually, he slipped off his newly minted costume and sat back down at his sewing machine. Who needed Pikachu anyway? What a loser. Now, Greninja, he was cool.


End file.
